Trains
by samistudmuffin
Summary: Trains were always the one place she could get away from him.  EthanxSarah  check it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry this is suckish idk. But I just really love this show k guys. And I love EthanxSaraha nd I loved that I could make this somewhat ooc. And yeah I started writing this while I was on the train. ~~clever I know~~~**

**k.**

**how necessary is a disclaimer?**

**Well I don't own this shiz if I did would I be writing fan fictions? NO I WOULD BE WRITING THE SCRIPTS AND ETHAN AND SARAH WOULD JUST BE MAKING OUT ALL THE TIME. **

**Kthxbai.**

I have always loved trains. They are somewhat peaceful. When I was little I used to get on the one by my house and just ride it all day long. My parents would go out looking for me but they always knew where to find me. The train is where I do all my thinking. Especially about my recent predicament, that goes by the name of Ethan Morgan. There is something about they boy that makes me want too, I dunno, sink my fangs into him. I lust for his blood more than any human being since I became a vampire fledgling.

I decided to ditch school today and just ride the train, I'd bought an all day ticket and my ipod had a full charge. Of course my parents don't know, but i'm a vampire, how much more trouble could I get in? I took my seat towards the middle of the train and sat down. I immediately shut my eyes and sighed waiting for the train to take its course. After five minutes of not moving I opened my eyes to see what was stopping our movement. To my surprise two geeks were having trouble getting there bikes on to the train. One was turned in the lobby of the car waiting for his friend whose spokes were stuck on the step of the train. I looked at the boy trying to undo the spoke, he had brown hair and a striped shirt. He was wearing a pair of shorts and had a messenger bag slung across his chest. Suddenly I recognized the boy, Benny. Which means his friend who was now locking his bike to the bike rack on the train was..._shit. I need to get out of here. _I turned quickly put my hood so my hair was completely concealed and rushed back to my seat. Luckily neither of them caught a glimpse of me. Unluckily they chose the seat right across from me. I tucked my hair back into my hood and shoved my head into a book.

"Hey Babe!" said Benny sitting down next to me. _Gosh why does he always have to hit on every person he sees? _I tried to ignore Benny before a person came behind me and grabbed my book out of my hand.

"Your not fooling anyone Sara." Said Ethan who now squeezed Benny out of the seat next to me and replaced it with himself.

_Oh great. The one place I came to get away from him, and he is here. _"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked the two.

The two boys looked at each other awkwardly, "well um. I got to go." Benny said strangely running down the car of the train and what sounded like 3 more cars.

"What was that about?" I asked Ethan.

"Well, I had a vision, you got on the train, and something bad happened...we had to come keep watch." he said shyly, he was so cute when he was trying to protect me.

"Thanks Ethan but remember these?" I asked showing my fangs, "I can't protect myself."

He then started mumbling words like, "alone time..."

"What?" I asked him curious.

"oh, nothing"

"Ethan tell me!" I coaxed. He just shook his head, "please eethyy! Pretty pretty please!"

"No, you'll just laugh."

"No I won't. Promise." I sat up straight and got ready to hear what he had to say.

He sighed and looked at me, "I came here also because I wanted to spend some alone time with you and this is where I knew you'd be alone."

"a-and-d how'd-d you k-know that?" I stuttered stupidly.

"You told me."

I did? I don't remember that all, but I suppose I did, because he is the one person I tell everything to him. Except the whole lusting after his blood thing...I kept that to myself, "oh." was all I managed out. He wanted to spend alone time with ME! I started squealing like a little girl inside. _Wait no, Sarah get a grip! _But he is so cute, with his shaggy brown hair, his beautiful brown eyes, and the sparks I felt just looking at him, and his smell. Oh god his smell! He smells like a full course meal. It was torture to sit there and hear the blood pumping through his veins. I could help myself, I turned and put my hand on his face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered nervously.

"Shh." I whispered back, allowing my index finger to roam along his jawline. I shut my eyes just as my fingers reached his neck. His pulse thudded under my finger tip.

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Sarah?" I felt his hand touch my cheek. Which only made me shiver again.

"Ethan." I put my hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to me. He leaned in closer till our foreheads were touching. I moved my hands so they were broth wrapped around his neck. He started breathing heavily. His breath smelled of spearmint toothpaste. One of my favorite smells in the world. I wonder what it taste like..._no Sarah. Don't think like that you cannot be with Ethan. Not without hurting him, physically or emotionally. _

I took a deep breath and reluctantly pulled away from the pale boy whose cheeks were tinged a bright pink.

"No." he stated firmly.

"What?"

"No." He stated again, "You're not doing this to me again, I have waited too long for you to just mess with my brain like that. Or my hormones."

I'd never seen him so upfront with his feelings, it was kind of, dare I say it, _hot. _

"I've liked you since the first day I met you and you knew that, and you just kept messing with my brain, making me think you liked me back. Then just pulling away."

"I-I-I just don't want to hurt you Ethan. You are my best friend, and you are just going to get hurt, I won't grow up with you and I don't want you to feel like you are trapped with me." I told him.

"No. Sarah I don't care. I just want to be with you." we sat there in silence for a little. What was I supposed to say? Of course I wanted to be with him! But how was I supposed to do that without attacking him. What if we went too far and I couldn't control myself anymore.

"NOW STOPPING AT CALIFORNIA TRAIN STATION." the announcer said over the intercom, breaking the silence.

"Ethan, I..." I was broken off by his lips crashing on to mine. His lips tasted like spearmint and coffee. It was as if he was putting all his feelings from the past year into that one kiss. We were twisted awkwardly on to facing each other and trying to work our way around the arm rest between the two of us. My hands found their way to his hair. Ethan had one hand on the armrest supporting the weight of us two and the other on the small of my back.

Our lips stayed locked until the train lurched to stop.

"WE ARE VERY SORRY BUT THE TRAIN SEEMS TO BE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WE MUST STOP MOMENTARILY PLEASE DO NOT EXIT THE TRAIN. PLEASE STAY SEATED."

Me and Ethan pulled away momentarily.

We were leaning in again only to get interrupted my a screaming Benny.

"THERE IS SOMETHING ON THE TRAIN. SOMETHING BAD."

Both of our heads snapped up. _Why couldn't things just be normal for once!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So almost all the reviews asked me to update so I am...I AM SUPER EXCITED THE MBAV HAS ITS OWN SECTION. WHOOT! I am trying to move this there. So this is a lot less romance. So sorry. I wanted to make this still fit in with the show, I guess. I don't really know. I have the next like 3 chapters planned out. **

**Yeah I hope you like this**

**-Sami.**

Previously

"THERE IS SOMETHING ON THE TRAIN. SOMETHING BAD."

Both of our heads snapped up. _Why couldn't things just be normal for once!_

_Aldksflkalkd'flk_

"What's going on?" Ethan asked an out of breath Benny.

"There, there is a thing on board! I am not sure what it is...it's big and hairless. This thing is big, and snarling, it's got disgusting goop coming from its mouth and it looks power hungry...or maybe it's just regular hungry...i am not sure.." Benny started losing his train of thought.

Suddenly, the train started shaking violently. We could hear the screams of people, as bload spattered the windows. What the hell was going on! I clung tightly to Ethan, before realizing he was probably even more scared than I was.

"EVERYBODY RUN! GET OFF THE TRAIN NOW!" came a loud voice over the speakers. Suddenly the train was about shaking not only from the awful beast but from the thundering of peoples feet as they attempted to break down the closed doors and pour themselves out of the emergency exits.

I ran towards one of the emergency exits and immediately started helping small children out of a window, below there was adults catching each of them as I lifted them and dropped them out the window. As soon as the car was clear I ran through thee rest of them to make sure it was all clear.

I breathed deeply, and exited the last car, that was filled with dead bodies. I sat down recognizing the face attached to one of the mutilated figures. It was my neighbor, an old lady that was always around to help people but never let anyone help her. She was laying on the floor. Clutching her cane with a terrified look on her face. I felt tears stinging my cheeks. I'd known her since I was born, and now a monstrous creature with seemingly no emotion had taken her and a hundred others away from us in about 10 minutes. Feeling the anger burn inside me I ran back to the car Ethan and Benny were in.

"Get out." I said to them.

"Never. I am not leaving you." Ethan said grabbing my hand.

"Ditto." Benny agreed awkwardly.

The train began to shake again and I heard snarling just a distance away. It was coming. I was ready.

Before we knew it a creature had come through the door. It was hideous.

It was completely hairless, and it had the nose of a dog, but the teeth of a werewolf. It stood on two hideous legs and had claws that could easily cut through human flesh.

I was not afraid. I was already dead.

I decided to surprise attack, I hid behind a seat, leaving Ethan in the middle of the train by himself. The thing walked toward Ethan. Soon Benny jumped out, but it didn't phase.

_That's weird. _I thought, _if this thing was meant to kill it would have killed benny. _

Yet it still advanced toward Ethan, once it was a foot away from him, I jumped out and flashed my fangs. It automatically retreated. Which was curious...it didn't even bother to fight me. I flashed Ethan an _are you okay? _Look. He nodded quickly and I focused my attention back on the hideous creature before me. I flashed my fangs once more, and hissed at it. Again, it automatically retreated. A third time , made the creature run away, but not before snatching up a token of it's own. _Benny._

**A/N: if you look up the movie "13Hrs" thats what the beast looks like, idk I was watching it last night when I was planning chappters. Sooo. Yepp. Check it out braskis.**

**Seeyaaa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, I generally write when I am on the train and I haven't been on in a few days, but i'm back.**

**Ahah.**

**Okay here we go**

**-Sami**

"Benny!" Ethan screamed running after the beast that had just carried away his best friend. The beast looked back at me, I felt a strange familiarity, I had seen those eyes before. It quickly turned away and ran away.

I could hear benny wailing, crying to please not be killed. He wasn't killed though, just mildly injured when the beast threw him onto his back.

"Benny!" Ethan screamed again, "BENNY!"

I ran after Ethan, grabbing his hand, "Ethan! Stop running! You think you will be able to vanquish that beast on your own?"

"No," he said out of breath, "but it's obvious it was me he wanted, so I'm going to find him and let him take me instead."

"Are you crazy! That thing was just after blood, and lives. Not you. But I agree we need to save Benny." I squeezed his hand tighter, "but first, you need to go home and STAY THERE, get Erica and Rory to meet me here, and we will track down this thing and get Benny back. I promise."

"No, I am not leaving you here, what if it comes back!"

"I can handle myself Ethan, but your best friend just got kidnapped, so I don't think you need to worry about some girls safety at the moment."

"You are not some girl..." he murmured.

"Compared to your best friend, I am." I replied solemnly. "Now go, I will start tracking down wherever this thing went."

"How am I supposed to get there? we are the middle of nowhere."

"You have your bike, now get out of here!" I yelled pushing him toward the bike car. I watched as he raced off the train towards the road, and then started following the bloody foot prints. I pulled out my iPhone and snapped a picture of the giant foot-paw print, and sent it to Ethan.

_Use your geek skills and find out what the hell this thing is._

I pressed send, and continued to follow the footprints.

Ten minutes later I was joined by Erica, Rory, and _Ethan...what is he doing here? I told him to stay at home._

I glared at Erica before she gave in, "He begged to let us take him here, okay?" she hissed.

I folded my arms and walked next to Ethan, "so, did you find out what it is?"

He was focused on his iPhone, but look up when he heard me talk, "uh, I think it's a strange type of werewolf."

"What?"

"Well look read here," he handed me the phone, "it says there are different type of werewolves. I don't understand though, I need Benny here, it's all in Latin!"

I could see how scared he was, no matter how tough he acted, this was his best friend. I intertwined our hands, and we continued to follow the tracks silently.

About an hour past before we noticed the tracks start becoming less and less visible.

"Welp! Looks like we ran out of clues or whatever, let's go, I have to go to Jessica's party, and drunk teens make for an easy snack." she snickered.

"No! We need to find Benny!" I yelled at her.

"Just let her go." Ethan said.

"What?"

"If she wants to go, let her, I mean obviously she doesn't care about anyone but herself..so just let her go."

"That's not true! Benny is my friend!" she defended.

"Ok. Then let's keep going." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah! Hunting down an evil monster!" Rory yelled out of nowhere.

I could tell Ethan was upset, I wanted to try and comfort him, but instead I said this, "I think we should put our emotions on a break."

"Huh?" he said looking up.

"I mean till after we find Benny, let's not get into anything relationship wise, for the sake of not answering questions Let's figure it out later. Okay?"

"Oh yeah, okay." he put his hands back into his pockets.

Neither of us acted disappointed, which I think worked out okay.

We both walked silently for ten minutes.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE WORLD TODAY, EERYBODY GOING A SEPERATE WAAYYY I DON'T WANT TOO,I DON'T WANT TOO!" Rory sang, "WHAT'S UP WITH THE WORLLDD TODA-WOAH!"

Suddenly Rory's voice became silent, "Rory!" we all yelled.

"Down here guys!" We heard a muffled voice scream.

"Rory?" Ethan said walking to a giant hole in the Earth.

"Whoa guys this is insanely AWESOME!" yelled Rory, "There is a tunnel, and the footprints keep going!"

We all stood around the hole, unsure of what to do.

"Well what are you waiting for!" He yelled.

Ethan looked to me then jumped in without warning.

"Ethan!" I yelled jumping in after him. We both landed on the floor, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I exclaimed clinging to him tightly.

"Sarah! I am fine." he said hugging me back. He lightly kissed my forehead when we pulled away, "breathe, I am fine."

"OH GROSS THE GEEK JUST KISSED YOU!" Erica yelled making gagging noises.

Me and Ethan quickly backed away from each other, remembering our agreement.

We started walking forward into the tunnel. It was pitch black until Ethan shined his phone letting a small light guide us. We were in what looked like a sewer system.

We started passing dead carcasses of animals, that the creature must have made into a meal.

"Oh gross." Erica stated promptly.

We all stared at her in disbelief.

"What! I don't hang around dead humans...well I mean I hang around undead humans! But there is a difference!"

Suddenly we heard a loud clang and I felt Ethan's hand attach to mine.

So maybe this whole, emotions on hold thing, wasn't gunna work.

**Sorry I took this long to update I just idk hahahaha.**

**OK. but here.**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**HEY GUYS SO I AM GOING ON VACATION TO YELLOWSTONE FOR 10 DAYS.**

**But I am gunna write hella while I am there, but I won't have internet so I won't be able to post it, but I am promise at least 3 new chapters when I get back!**

**If you follow both of my stories**

**.net/s/7111647/1/Beck_Loves_Cat (BECK LOVES CAT)**

**and**

**.net/s/7224645/1/Trains (TRAINS)**

**then you will notice this is posted on both stories, if you don't...well you should follow both of them.**

**Kaaay. See you guys.**

**-$4Mi**


End file.
